FiVE MoRe WeeKS aT FrEdDY's
by jason.mason25.jm
Summary: After the event full ending to FiVE WeeKS aT FrEdDY's, Freddy Fazbears Pizza opened up once again. This time a new guard has arrived. A teenager by the name of Jeremy Fitzgerald. Note i am not finished with FiVE WeeKS aT FrEdDY's.
1. Night 1 Jeremy

**FiVE MoRe WeeKS aT FrEdDY's**

**Week 1 Night 1: Jeremy**

**JEREMY FITZGERALD's POV**

Ahhh. Today's going to be a great day! I was laying in my bed. Looking up at the ceiling. "Jeremy you're going to be late for your meeting with your friends!" a voice from downstairs said. "Coming grandma!" I yelled down to her. I got out of the bed and looked at my closet. I'll wear a white tank top today. To symbolize the second day of summer. But it's really my first. I wasted all day yesterday applying for a job at Freddy Fazbears Pizza. The guy there just asked me a couple of questions and said I was hired. Heh today is my first day of work.

I rushed down stories to say bye to my grandma. "Bye grandma!" I said. "Don't step on a crack or you might break your back" she said to me. "Hah HA!" I replied. "Nothing is going to happen ok I'm just an average seventeen year old boy hanging out with his friends then I'm going to my first day of work ay my first job" I said. Then I was out the door.

I lied to her. I don't have any friends. I just hang out at the park all day. Occasionally I walk around the whole town. I'm just a loser in high school. A nobody. I'm around people every day. But every one forgets I'm even there or what my name is. My father got arrested several years ago. My mom has been dead since I was three. My grandpa died last year. So I'm living with my grandma. It's me and her against the world.

I was resting on a bench when a kid came over to me. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Relaxing" I replied. The kid looked like he was roughly 11 or ten. "What is your name?" he asked me. "Oh uhh I'm Jeremy But everybody forgets" I replied. "Well I'm Zach. I won't forget your name" he said. Then the kid ran off. I watched where he was running to. He ran into the middle of a game of football. There were a couple high schoolers playing. Then the kid started playing. Heh. Wonder if he will become a jock too. Jock junior!

**11:40P.M.**

I arrived at the pizzeria. When I first entered I saw a couple of my class mates. Nathanial, Drake, Sarah, Lucas, Garret, and the beautifulest girl in the whole school, Tara. Lucas and Garret were the lackeys of big bad Drake. Nathanial was a pretty big nerd, but everyone likes him. Sarah, I don't know that much about her. She's just there. Oh wait never mind. I think she is Garret's boyfriend.

I tried to avoid the group of people that I knew and wandered over to where the man that interviewed me was. "Mr. Fazbear?" I asked. "Oh hi uhh… Jeremy?" he asked. "Yeah it's me Jeremy" I said. "Oh great I was just getting the employee's out of here but that group over there doesn't get to seem to know the term "closing time", so I might leave them here with you" Mr. Fazbear said sarcastically. HE then walked over and told them to leave for the night. And then they left. Mr. Fazbear came back to me.

"So your office is just down the hall" he pointed. "Good luck" he added. Then he left. I wandered in the direction he pointed towards. I eventually came to a room with pictures hung up all over. I walked over to my desk and saw a tablet, phone, flashlight, and moniters.

I sat down in my chair. Within a couple minutes every room started to grow dark. Every room except this room. Then I looked on my desk. A phone had a button flashing red. I pressed the flashing button. It spoke."Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path.

Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat? **-clears throat** But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you.

Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them. **-clears throat** Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out.

Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow".

Wow. This guy is on weed or something. Can't wait to tell my friends about this.

I turned on the tablet. There was a symbol that represented a battery. Then the word "Flashlight" next to it. Must be my flashlight battery. I then noticed that there were a lot of rooms. I tapped one of the rooms. The animatronics popped up onto the screen. I clicked several more to get used to where everything was. At the prize corner there was an option to wind music box. I wound it up. I looked at the time. 4:50 a.m. Heh. This was easy. I checked back to the stage. Only two animatronics were on stage. I thought there was three?

I flipped through all the cameras to see a blue bunny staring at the camera in one of the party rooms. He was holding a red guitar. He blinked. Nonononono. This can't be real. Heh, what a jerk! That guy on the phone must be moving them! I got up and started walking down the hallway towards the party room with the blue bunny.

When I arrived there was no bunny. "Bloody hell! Where'd he go?" a British voice came from my office. Please don't let that be the robot. That voice was different than the guy over the phone. I peered down the hall to look into the office. I saw the blue robot bunny searching the room. For me. "Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office" the phone guy's voice rang through my head. Crap. He was telling the truth. Well in that case maybe he just wants to entertain me. So I began my journey back to my office.

I was about to step into the view of the animatronic when it said "Golly I was going to bash this one's head in with my sweet guitar". Beat my head in with a guitar. That aint kid friendly. I started walking back out into the hallway. "OH! There you are ya bloody maggot!" I heard a voice from behind me say. Crap! I darted down the hall into one of the party rooms. "I aint gonna hurt ya! I just want to bash your skull in!" he said again. "No thanks" I replied. Then I realized I just gave my position away. I hate myself. Almost on queue the robot came into view. He was maybe three feet taller than me. I quickly looked around and saw a vent. My exit. I jumped right into the vent and crawled for dear life.

When I reached the office I was exhausted. There is no way that I could outrun that guy. Then I remembered. The Freddy Fazbear head. I picked it up and placed it on my head. The robot came into the office. "Where did he go?" he asked himself. Somehow he didn't notice me sitting in the chair. HE walked away. Then a loud chime went throughout the building, it was six. The lights came on. Then when the hallway lights flashed on. I saw a weird looking puppet right about to leap at me. But it was frozen still. Then it turned around and walked away. "Was that the thing that I was supposed to sooth with the music box? I followed it. It ended up getting into a box at the prize counter. "Please don't kill me" I pleaded to the thing in the box. "Wind up the music box then" a voice from within the box replied. If it can talk and move than surely it could kill me. I quickly ran out of the room. I was running towards the exit when Mr. Fazbear came in. "So do you want to quit?" he asked me. "No sir I can't quit my contract has me here for five weeks" I replied. What did he think I was stupid? I read the contract. "Oh, well wow. No one ever reads the contract" he replied. "Well maybe that says something about me" I said. "Yah, maybe it means I should keep you longer than five weeks" he chuckled. "Oh no sir, I aint staying for any longer then what I have to" I said. "Good boy" he said. Then he walked away. I walked out the exit and looked around. Mr. Fazbear's car was the only car here. I don't have a car. I began jogging home.


	2. Night 2 Lets get Foxy!

**FiVE MoRe WeeKS aT FrEdDY's **

**Week 1 Night 2 Let's get Foxy!**

**9:30 a.m.**

**JEREMY FITZGERALD's POV**

I had realized my alarm clock wasn't waking me up. "Stupid thing" is said as I threw it out the window. The window smashed. "Fuck my life" I said as I heard grandma downstairs start to yell. I walked down to confront her about the incident. "God I wish I thought straight" I mumbled.

I managed to escape my grandma's wrath by saying it was a kid throwing rocks at the window. I approached the park with caution. No bullies in sight. Check. No jocks. Check. No hotties. Check. No ugliest. Check. No people I don't like and they can't seem to take a hint. Check.

I sat down on one of the benches and started reading. "Hi" a voice said from behind me. I jumped and looked behind me. Tara was standing right there. "UHHH…h-h-hh-hi" I managed to say. She looked confused "Are you mentally retarded?" she asked. "N-no I just get nervous around cute girls" I said. She giggled and walked away. Why did I say that? I then noticed that Nathanial was with her. HE was dancing to Gangnam style in front of strangers…he is always doing weird stuff. Tara kept laughing at him. I have to admit. I was kind of jealous.

**MIDNIGHT**

I sat down at my desk and waited. The phone didn't ring. I looked at the cameras and wound up the music box. "You won't get me" I said to myself. "Ah...hello, hello! Uh, see, I told you YOUR first night wouldn't be a problem. You're a natural!

Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room. Uh, those are from the previous location. We just use them for parts now. The idea at first was to REPAIR them...uh, they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so ugly, you know? The smell...uh, so the company decided to go in a whole new direction and make them super kid-friendly. Uh, those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole Freddy head trick should work on them too, so, whatever.

Uh...heh...I love those old characters. Did you ever see Foxy the pirate? Oh wait, hold on...oh yeah, Foxy. Uh, hey listen, that one was always a bit twitchy, uh...I'm not sure the Freddy head trick will work on Foxy, uh. If for some reason he activates during the night and you see him standing at the far end of the hall, just flash your light at him from time to time. Those older models would always get disoriented with bright lights. It would cause a system RESTART, or something. Uh, come to think of it, you might want to try that on any room where something undesirable might be. It might hold them in place for a few seconds. That glitch might be in some of the newer models too.

One more thing - don't forget the music box. I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing. It was always...thinking, and it can go anywhere...I don't think a Freddy mask will fool it, so just don't forget the music box. Anyway, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Uh, have a good night, and talk to you tomorrow**"-END OF MESSAGE**

Wow…More problems…just great. I let out a sigh before hearing noises in the vents. I put on the Freddy mask and watched Toy Bonnie step inside the office. HE stared at me…he was in deep thought. "Freddy?" he asked. "Uhhh yeah" I said. "Are you okay mate?" he asked. "Ummm of coarse I am" I said. Toy bonnie left and as soon as he got to the party room and saw that toy Freddy was on stage he realized he fell for a trick. "DAMN IT!" he yelled. HE went running back towards the office. By the time he reached the office, the guard was gone.

I went running for the prize counter, but on my way there I think I ran into the new Foxy…Mangle. It stared at me. IT was a bunch of metal robotic parts with half a costume. It kind of looked like a mangled ball of yarn. "Howdy cutie, Let me tear your face off!" it yelled. It jumped onto the ceiling and started running on the ceiling! "What the?" I seemed to ask. I stepped out of my amazement and began running back to the office. In the party room, Toy Bonnie spotted me. "You are mine now sugar" Mangle said as she swooped down. I ducked and watched as she crashed into Toy Bonnie. "Bloody hell Mangle!" The rabbit yelled. I ran back to the office.

**UNKNWON's POV**

I opened my eyes to see a large golden bear in front of me. "Fredbear…I thought you were g-gone" I said. "Oh my dear Foxy…you couldn't get rid of me that easily" he said. "Why ill kick your ass" I spat. "Ohh no you won't…you will help me and our new friends kill night guards. "New friends?" I asked. Fredbears eyes went black and he grabbed me. My vision blackened.

**JEREMY FITZGERALD's POV**

The hallway seemed to stare back at me. Foxy the pirate? The voice of the guy on the phone kept repeating itself. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" an evil voice laughed. It had a rough tone to it. I turned my flashlight on. I could make out a figure moving towards me. It resembled the shape of a fox. Then a hook came into view. As it got closer it looked more and more torn up. I flashed the light a couple of times. "DAMN YOU GAH!" yelled the animatronic. "If ye think ye can swindle me "Foxy said. "Ill gouge ye eyes out" it added. "If my name isn't Jeremy, than you are a pirate!" I yelled. "What?" it asked. "Oh... Uhh I was calling you not a pirate" I said. "FOR FUCK's SAKE BOY LEARN PROPER ENGLISH" it said without a pirate accent. "Please stop cursing that foul language" Jeremy pleaded. The next thing Jeremy saw was a red blur flashing in front of his eyes. I flashed the light and in an instant the fox stopped right in front of me. His jaw was just inches from my head. He seemed paralyzed.

I took this opportunity to wind up the music box and check the time. It was five in the morning. Foxy flashed his eyes. And his jaws snapped at the air. "GAAAH I WILL KICK YE ASS!" he screeched at me. I shoved my flashlight into his mouth. THEJSH FKSAFJIRUCAADRK SAEIAFDKE!" Foxy tried to yell.

I jumped out of the office and ran into toy Freddy. He grabbed me. "Please LET ME GO!" I screamed. "No…I will hold you until someone comes to kill you" he said. "What?" I asked. "Look I don't like getting dirty or bloody" he said. "Wow the leader is a wuss" I mumbled. "I am most certainly am not…I'm just cautious" he said. "Dude please let me go it's almost five" I said. "No I will hold you until- Toy Freddy was cut off by the six o'clock chime. "Please let go of me" I said. He released me and I walked to the office to pick up my stuff.

**AUTHORS NOTE- I hope you guys are not upset with me with what happened at the end of FiVE Weeks aT FrEdDY's. Also next chapter will contain spoilers if you haven't read FiVE Weeks aT FrEdDY's. Also thank you guys for following and supporting this series.**


End file.
